


The wrong place (at the right time)

by catteeth



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteeth/pseuds/catteeth
Summary: Yosuke hears something he shouldn't.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	The wrong place (at the right time)

Yosuke was on break. It had been an especially long, annoying shift, with customers coming enmasse for some shitty new product with Risette’s face on it. Even though he thought idols were hot, Risette in particular, he couldn’t imagine being so pathetic as to stand outside a supermarket just to buy something someone famous endorsed. Well, whatever—at least his family didn’t have to worry about going out of business if they kept carrying products that pandered to retards.

Lately, Yosuke had developed a new habit. Whenever he had a chance, he’d ride the elevator up to the top-most floor and hide out in the bathroom there. It was secluded, hidden away from customers and abnormally quiet: practically a godsend on busy days like these. One stall—the one tucked away neatly in the corner—was perpetually out of order, noted by a sign scribbled in his dad’s handwriting. Yosuke liked this one the best.

Today was different, though. As he camped out in the stall, mindlessly scrolling through his phone as usual, the door opened. It squeaked, obvious and loud, and the sound of someone’s footsteps echoed as they walked from the bathroom entrance to the sink. Panicked, Yosuke jumped and lifted his feet. The stalls were small, but like most restrooms, they were extremely private, with the stall door falling almost all the way to the floor. Still, he didn’t want to take the chance of his dad finding him goofing around.

Another person came in not even a minute after, and Yosuke thought that was weird until he heard the distinct sound of _kissing._ Actually, it was more than kissing, it was the wet, lip-smacking sound of two people hardcore making out. Apparently, Yosuke’s secret hideout wasn’t secret anymore.

He covered his ears with his headphones. It wasn’t fair he had to listen to this, but it wasn’t like he could exactly come bursting out of the stall and interrupt, either. When he thought he heard someone moan, he turned his music on. Fuck, this was annoying. Was everyone getting laid in Inaba but him?

Well, he probably could fuck someone if he tried hard enough, but he lacked the drive to do it. There were plenty of girls that worked at Junes, and some were even pretty cute, though that wasn’t exactly a necessity for Yosuke if all he wanted to do was get his dick wet. The problem was he had a crush on a guy, on _Souji_ of all people, and it was useless to have a crush on someone so stupidly handsome. Yosuke was sure that at least half of the team wanted to fuck Souji, and he knew he didn’t stand a chance, especially against the likes Rise or even Yukiko. Hell, he probably only had a leg up on Kanji, and that was just because Kanji looked too much like a man, even in drag.

Through his headphones, Yosuke heard a bang, and then saw the door of his stall rattle. He pulled off his headphones and stared at the door. It was clear that whoever was in the bathroom was now in front of the stall, either leaning against it or trying to get in. Didn’t they see the out of order sign? Jesus. It briefly occurred to Yosuke that maybe someone was fucking with him, a coworker maybe, and if so, it wasn’t funny.

He listened closer. There was a man’s voice, maybe a bit older than him but not by that much, and even though it sounded familiar, Yosuke couldn’t pinpoint it. “Come on, _suck_ on it,” it said, soft and breathy. Yosuke figured whoever this guy was with was being a tease, and that was kind of hot. He was definitely into that type of thing—he couldn’t keep track of how many times he had shamefully masturbated to the same sort of scenario, but with Souji on his knees, licking everywhere but the place he wanted most. Shit, he was getting hard.

The metallic clink of a belt, and then a zipper, echoed along the bathroom walls. Any little sound was amplified by the bathroom’s emptiness, too silent to hear anything else. This was stupid. Yosuke didn’t want to hear some stranger get a blowjob, especially not by some girl he was imagining to be Souji. He’d wait it out, because how long could these two go at it, really? It took Yosuke less than five minutes to come if he was in a rush, and there was no way these two would last longer than his break. He went to turn his music back on. A good playlist and maybe one of those stupid text novels, and he’d be fine.

Then, two terrible things happened almost simultaneously: first, his phone died, screen black and music cut, and second, he heard Souji’s name.

“You’ve gotten pretty good at this. Been sucking a lot of cock behind my back, Seta-san?”

Souji— _what the fuck, it was Souji_ —made a harsh and strangled sound that came from the back of his throat. It was half moan, half dissent, muffled by what Yosuke could only assume was this guy’s fat cock.

Yosuke bit his lip and crumpled in further on himself. It would have been easy to call out to him— _yeah, it’s me, partner, haha, whoops, been here the whole time_ —but he had already heard something he shouldn’t have. Souji either liked guys or he liked this one, and either way, he didn’t like Yosuke because why else would he be doing this? He felt so incredibly dumb for thinking that any of the time they had spent together was different or special.

Again, the door rattled. Perhaps Souji was an amazing cocksucker, the kind that made your hips buck up and go all crazy with pleasure. It’s not like Yosuke would know.

“Maybe that Hanamura kid?”

“Adachi-san,” Souji said, “please don’t talk about him right now.”

Oh, so that’s why the voice sounded so familiar. Adachi was that dopey cop who hung around Junes and slacked off. If Yosuke remembered right, he was friendly with Souji but only through his uncle—definitely not like this. The whole thing left a sour taste in his mouth. Maybe if Adachi wasn’t spending his working hours getting high schoolers to suck his dick, the case would have been solved already.

“Ooh, sorry, hit a sore spot? I didn’t know.” Adachi laughed and then stopped abruptly, doing something that made Souji whine. “Hey, keep going. Did I tell you to stop?”

It started to sound sloppy, a bit hurried. It was insane that Yosuke was so close to something but couldn’t see it, and that frustrated him. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Souji, to take him and move him onto his own cock where he belonged. Instead, as quietly as possible, Yosuke unzipped his pants and pulled himself out through the hole in his boxers. This was the best he could do. It felt almost too good freeing himself like this, and he knew if he wasn’t careful, he’d come quickly.

As he rubbed himself, he tried hard to imagine how it looked: Souji’s lips, red, wet, and swollen from taking Adachi’s cock; his expression, brow slightly furrowed in concentration because he was just that good, he always wanted to do a good job, _god_ , Souji was such a _good boy_ ; and then Souji’s cock, how it tented hard in his pants, straining and begging to be touched. 

A surge of jealousy ran through Yosuke and nestled hot into his balls at the thought of someone other than himself touching Souji’s cock. Was Adachi touching it? He didn’t know. He’d probably done it before even if he wasn’t doing it now; this obviously wasn’t the first time they’d done this, whatever it was. To his absolute horror, Yosuke realized they might have even fucked, and the visuals of that were so intense he had to let go of his cock. Wasn’t he Souji’s partner—weren’t you supposed to tell your best friend this sort of thing? Fuck, what other sorts of shit was Souji keeping from him? 

Adachi came fast, and Yosuke couldn’t blame him. Having to look at Souji’s pretty face and not bust your nut immediately seemed nearly impossible.

“That’s right, clean me up,” he said. His breath evened out as he came down from the high of his orgasm, and Yosuke could picture Souji tonguing alongside his softening cock. “Come here. Jerk yourself off for me.”

Souji was standing up now, and the door shook with his weight. He was probably leaning against Adachi’s chest, face nestled against his neck, eyes closed and open mouth as he tried to come. Again, the kissing sounds, but closer this time, and it took all of Yosuke’s willpower not to stand up and press himself flat against the door. 

“You don’t have to be so quiet. No one’s even in here.”

“Okay,” Souji replied, obedient, and he let himself be louder. His breath hitched in his throat, and it grew louder and louder until it sounded like he was full on sobbing.

“You sound like such a slut,” Adachi was saying, but Yosuke didn’t hear. Instead, he listened only to the sound of Souji’s balls slapping against his thighs as he jerked, and unconsciously, he found himself changing his own pace to match the same rhythm. He was so close, on the absolute edge, that he was able to block out Adachi completely, and when Souji came, Yosuke came, biting his lip so hard it bled.

\---

Souji left first, silent with no goodbye, only zipping himself back up before walking out the door. Adachi, however, lingered in the bathroom so long that Yosuke started to panic. What the fuck was he _doing_ , why wouldn’t he leave? 

But, for some reason, Adachi seemed to be busying himself. He hummed as he washed his hands, and Yosuke could hear the creak of the pipes as the water drained, the whirring of the automatic hand dryer, and then nothing, just the idle breathing of another human being in his immediate proximity. 

Yosuke flinched when something hit the stall.

“Still pretending you’re not there?” The tips of Adachi’s fingers were wriggling underneath the door in a sickening facsimile of a wave, and Yosuke knew he had been found out, caught. He felt sick, about two seconds from vomiting up the entirety of his guts onto the floor, but what could he say? He had just sat in silence as his best friend blew a cop, a shitty cop at that, and he had jerked off to it. He had _enjoyed_ it.

“Well, sorry about that,” Adachi said, obviously not sorry at all, “but I’m smarter than you think. It’s my job to notice things, you know.” He removed his fingers. “Oh, your break is over by the way. I bet your dad is looking for you. See ya.”

Yosuke waited until he heard the bathroom door squeak close and the only sound left was his own erratic heartbeat. Even still, he counted sixty seconds until he opened the stall door, and then another sixty until he left the bathroom altogether, afraid that he’d see Souji’s smiling face, the same but a little different, waiting for him in the aisles of Junes.


End file.
